


Friends Forever

by KaminariDenki



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminariDenki/pseuds/KaminariDenki
Summary: Nina meets a girl named Elicia, who, she decides is her new best friend.





	Friends Forever

Nina glanced through her bedroom window, staring at the passing citizens with a forlorn expression. Her hand pressed against the glass as she watched a young woman walk across the street, holding hands with a child as she disappeared inside of a building. Alexander whined, so Nina slipped off her bed and trotted out of the room. "Come on, Alexander! Let's go play!"

The dog's nails clicked against the old wood floorboards and the duo swerved around boxes and piles of paper. "Let's find your ball and play outside, okay?" Nina said as she peered under the couch, trying to find the toy that had gone missing.

Alexander barked and sat down, his tail wagging as he watched Nina search around the living room.

The search was halted when a light knock sounded.

Nina perked up and hurried to the door, opening it. "Hello?" She muttered warily.

Standing on the front steps was a younger girl with pale brown hair tied up into two short pigtails. She waved and greeted her with a chipper "Hi!".

"C-Can I help you?" Nina blinked curiously. No one really came to visit, especially kids her age. Only big, scary military men who yelled at her daddy. She was very surprised to see the girl.

"My name is Elicia! I want to be your friend!" The girl - Elicia - smiled, holding her hands behind her back as she rocked on her heels.

Nina stared at her but quickly nodded, beaming, "Of course! My name is Nina and I have a dog named Alexander."

At the mention of his name, Alexander bounded over, nosing past Nina to leap at Elicia. Elicia giggled as he lapped at her face, his tail thumping against everything around it. Nina pulled him off of her and scolded him.

"He's very cute!" Elicia scratched at his fur, her hands running along his thick white pelt. The smaller girl pressed a messy kiss to his nose and laughed when the dog's rough tongue lapped at her cheek in reply. She wiped the slobber from her face and stood up, "So, Nina, do you want to go play?"

Nina nodded, eyes widening with anticipation. It had been such a long time since she last played a game with another kid her age.

Elicia held her hand out, a smile splitting across her face as Nina connected their palms and intertwined their fingers. "I've got the perfect game to play!"

As the two girls hurried off with Alexander in tow, Nina felt tears pool in her eyes. Her arm, the one holding tight to her new friend's warm hand, stung and her heart was thump thump thumping loudly in her chest. She felt overwhelmed at the thought of finally having a friend. She wasn't used to holding hands with someone other than her dad but instead of wrenching their limbs apart, she squeezed Elicia's hand and flashed her a wide, thankful grin.

Elicia, who had slowed to a walking pace, beamed just as brightly back, her soft palm a comforting presence to Nina. The brunette swung their arms up and down and soon they were both skipping along the road, laughing and giggling and they raced each other _(–Alexander won every race)_ and drew silly chalk drawings along the sidewalk with old chalk that Elicia had dug out of her pocket.

They swerved around citizens bustling go get to their destinations and Nina even pulled a funny face at an old man who yelled at them. The two stood in front of a windows filled with pretty dresses and fancy clothes and they compared which dress their fluffy companion would look best in.

Even though dusk fell and the girls waved goodbye, parting with cheerful promises to see each other soon, Nina never wanted their friendship to end. She wanted to play with Elicia and Alexander forever and meet new friends who she could race against and draw pictures on the ground and make faces at people who yelled at them for being in the way.

Nina wanted to always be Elicia's friend, and she swore that nothing could tear them apart.


End file.
